


First Time Concert

by PhoenixWillRise



Series: Scorbus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus just goes with it, Draco endorses Wealeys' Wizard Wheezes, Draco supports his son, Eyeliner, First Time Concerts, Gen, Harry and Draco friendship, Harry meets Scorpius and is pleasantly surprised, M/M, Muggle Band Concert, Scorpius a punk/hipster, purple hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Harry Potter has only heard about Scorpius Malfoy through letters, his son's many stories of their mischief and today he was finally meeting him. Albus is going to his first muggle concert and Harry needs to drop off his son at the Malfoys.





	First Time Concert

If you had told Harry Potter that his son would befriend the spawn of a man he once considered his enemy he would have laughed at that person straight in the face.

Which was why it took him a while to understand why his son would be asking him to take him to the Malfoy Manor. He pushed away the paperwork he was supposed to be working on but mainly consisted of poorly drawn snitches. 

“I’m sorry I've been in here too long. Must be getting cabin fever but did you just say you are going to concert, a MUGGLE concert with Malfoy’s son?”

Albus fiddles with some of Harry’s knicknacks on his father's desk before nodding.

“Yea! I told you weeks ago. We got the tickets and all I need from you is to take me to the Malfoys. Come on! I don’t want to be late.”

Harry combed a hand through his tangle of hair wincing as his fingers got caught. 

“His dad does know about this concert? Right? Malfoy isn’t going to curse me because he thinks I kidnapped his boy.”

Albus grinned, “Of course he does dad! I mean it was Scorpius’ idea after all. I’m just tagging along.”

The Auror sighed, “Get your jacket it's going to be cold. Oh and we’re going to have to Apparate there since your charming brother decided to experiment with one of his Wizard Wheezes during a trip and let's just say I don’t want to end up in Siberia.”

Albus squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright skies squirming as his father fretted if he was okay or about to throw up.

“Dad that was once!

They made their way down a grassy path until behind some large almost bare trees arose the Malfoy Manor. It was massive with white stone and it's windows surrounded by black frames. Grand symmetrical hedges framed the vast estate. Green vines swept down from the sides, the grounds were covered in a sea of red and orange leaves. F Albus could already imagine how excited Scorpius would be to see his favorite aesthetic in action.  
They passed through an invisible barrier that felt as if cold breeze had blown. A protection barrier no doubt. 

Albus kicked at some of the piles of leaves that they encountered on their way up the manor. 

“So Al tell me more about the Malfoys."

Albus frowned,"Dad you work with Scor's father. I'm sure you know him a little more than me."

Harry sighed at the look on his son's face which basically said, ‘Dad come on that was a dumb question.’

He persisted," No I mean look just keep it between us but Malfoy wasn't exactly raised in the most loving family. Do you understand?I...I just want to know if Draco is going to behave in a certain manner toward you kids or if-"

"If he's a terrible father? Is that what you are trying to say?”

Their footsteps crunched as they passed the gravel gravel and walked up the steps. Harry was already sweating. He would have Apparated closer if the barriers allowed it but he wondered to himself if Malfoy did that one purpose or if it was just another protection barrier he had set around the estate.

Harry felt the guilt at looking at his son who seemed to grow silent. His son who was a bit of a quiet soul, and kept mainly to himself. When he received letters from Albus during his first year talking about a new friend he’d made, Harry had been excited for Albus. When he found out it was Scorpius Malfoy he was a little weary and thought this friendship would probably end once Albus met new people.

No such thing happened. Those two were joined at the hip and pretty soon the boys were visiting each other’s homes (well mostly Albus) during their breaks and visiting Diagon Alley. He saw how happy this boy he knew only from letters made Albus and he knew he wouldn't appreciate someone talking negatively about their best friend. 

He of all people knew not to judge anyone based on how they were raised. He was raised by his aunt and uncle and they barely gave a crap about him yet by some miracle he turned out okay.This Malfoy kid must have turned out more than okay considering he was his son’s best mate.

Harry didn’t know much about what Draco Malfoy was up to these days. The most recent news he knew came from the Daily Prophet when his wife Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy had passed away. He wondered how Draco did it. How it was to be a single father. He had three and couldn’t imagine life without Ginny. Someone to share his happiness, frustration, fears surrounding their children. He also knew that his children would take over the house if he was left by himself. 

He himself had been at a crossroads when James came into his world. Clearly he knew that the crying infant needed a bottle, a blankie and be held consistently but he was always wondering if he should have been more involved. Did he say enough ‘I love you’ or did he give all those encouragements he yearned for when he was child, had Malfoy struggled just as he had as a first time father.

From what Albus would tell him, Scorpius was the complete opposite of Draco when he was Scorpius age. THe boy was intelligent, kind, always daydreaming. Lately he had heard about some band his son and Scorpius were huge fanatics of. 

He came out of his own thoughts when his son tugged at his robes.

"I mean yea Mr. Malfoy can be a little strict with Scorpius' studies and marks. He gets cranky when we play music too loud but he's pretty chill."

"Chill?"

Well this was it he hoped this meeting wouldn’t result with both of them throwing hexes at one another. Ginny would kill him and Albus would no doubt give him the silent treatment. The boy could hold a grudge.

Harry raised his hand about to tap on the door but Albus the prat beat him to it. Albus started tapping the black iron door knocker against the door viciously. 

“Albus would you stop-”

Albus started yelling, "Mr. Malfoy it's me your favorite Potter!"

Harry stood astonished and a hand on his wand ready to shield his son from any spell a no doubt pissed off Malfoy would bring on someone who had the nerve to cause such a racket.

But surprisingly no screaming blonde wizard came stomping outside with a wand held high no instead a man in their early 40’s appeared in the doorway. Draco stood there with a soft looking blue sweater and black trousers. He remained slim the arrogant sneer now a soft smile and the steeliness in those eyes had cooled to a mellow grey. Just like the sky before rain.

"Mini Potter so lovely to hear you all away from the south wing just splendid. You know I think if you knock a little louder the ghost that dwells in the cellar may actually hear you."

Albus rolled his eyes,"Would they answer the door faster than you though? I'm freezing."

Albus took Draco's offered hand shaking it in a friendly way before running by him and into the house as if he lived there.

Harry kept his eyes on Draco ready again to see some anger or annoyance but he saw some fondness in the man's face.

"Al he's on the other side. Decided that room was too bright for his aura or something of that sort."

Running steps came again and headed to the opposite direction. Yelling,"We'll be right down Mr.Malfoy, dad."

"Well Potter your spawn seems to have made himself at home how about I get us some tea."

He waved him in so casually with enough grace to make it seem regal.

"How do you do that?"

"What? Make tea? Oh please Potter tell me you haven't started forgetting to do a task as simple as tea."

"No! No I mean you treat Albus as if he was your-"

"My child's best friend?"

Harry smiled sheepishly,"I'm sorry I just thought there would be some rancor or resentment because-"

"He's a Potter? Because he shares genes with the man I considered an enemy in school? No he's a- he's a good boy. I wish he would stop running down the hallways but what can I do?Scorpius would no doubt be the first to yell at me for telling his friend to stop."

Harry was guided down the hallway toward a den,"I thought you would be stricter."

The house was warm and inviting. The fireplace roared with fire little bits and bulbs that celebrated the fall were placed here and there. A family portrait hung above the fireplace. The three Malfoys looked elegant even royal with Scorpius smiling brightly as he stood before his parents.

Harry tore his eyes away from the portrait noticing just how similar the boy looked liked his father.

They sat before a coffee table a pot pouring tea into one of those delicate cups that Harry knew if he had in his house would be destroyed in a nanosecond. He took the cup graciously, tipping his head toward Draco who sipped at his own cup. 

"Believe me Potter there have been worst things in the world than children running around and dyeing their hair at whatever color they please. I have simply grown to learn that such small things aren’t worth fussing about.” 

Harry splashed some liquid on his shirt when he heard an unfamiliar voice call out,”Dad!

Draco looked at Harry with pity as the Auror attempted wipe the mess he’d made before replying, “No need to yell I’m right here!”

Harry was expecting a boy around Albus height dressed impeccably with the same disposition his father had when they were teenagers. Well he was right about the height but everything else was not what he was expecting.

"Brilliant! I need your opinion because Albus is not helpful at these things"

Albus who followed close behind merely scoffed and Harry smiled.

"Does this match?"

And Harry saw just how big the obsession with this muggle band was for the young Malfoy.

The boy did not have the trademark platinum blonde hair like the Malfoy males Harry had the pleasure to meet. His hair curled in loose waves and was dyed the color purple. It reminded Harry of that cotton candy he’d eaten at a muggle carnival Lily had wanted to visit. Scorpius wore tight faded blue jeans with rips at the knee and over it a green shirt with the band logo on top of that was a black sweatshirt. In both hands he held a pair of boots; one black and the other brown.

Albus had left the house in a pair of black jeans that appeared too tight to be considered comfortable and a grey sweatshirt with James leather jacket over it. 

Harry looked at father and son, both at ease as if this sort of thing happened on regular basis. 

Draco placed his cup on the table,"Both are fine Scorpius!"

"Please. Come on Dad!"

Harry was in awe. Amazed that Malfoy didn't explode at the sight of his legacy standing in muggle clothes with ruffled blonde hair and kohl on his eyes.

Draco sighed,"The ones on the right darling."

Scorpius smiled brightly dropping the other choice of boots to the marble floor and toeing the others on.

"Hi Mr Potter! Great to finally meet you!”

He held out his hand with a warm smile on his face waiting for Harry to shake it which he did. 

"Hell- hello Scor your hair looks very vibrant."

Albus groaned in embarrassment while Scorpius laughed. "Why thank you.”

Draco snapped his fingers as if he finally remembered something urgent.

Oh please take out all of your Wizard Wheezes toys from your pockets! I do not want to hear that some silly toy needed 100 muggles oblivated.”

This time Scorpius groaned dropping his head in resignation as Draco held out his hand.

"Will do! It happened once and it was 10.Come on Al we’ll be going through the Floo Network. Don’t worry Mr. Potter it's all secure and as Dad calls it Scorpius-proofed. Oh by the way Mr. Potter what’s your stand on boys wearing makeup?"

Harry shrugged,"Uh go for it."

Draco muttered, “Eloquent as ever I see Potter."

Scorpius was poking at Albus persistently,"You can borrow my spray on hair dye like last time and some-"

"No that was for Halloween and it's was sticky! That's also a no go on the eyeliner! Though I do admit I look fairly badass with it on. But you nearly blinded me last time!"

"I was learning! Come on!” 

Scorpius followed Albus as they both threw powder into the fireplace a green fire engulfing them before they disappeared.

Draco suddenly stood up,"And don't forget-"

But they were off.

"- to put your rubbish in your room!"

On the floor were all sorts of toys and candy that Harry was more than familiar with, all bearing the Weasley Wizard Wheezes logo. Draco was on his knees gathering the items with fond exasperation on his face.

He muttered, "I swear this boy is the laziest child in the world! Can't put his shoes on the bloody shoe rack. But then he claims that it's my own fault if I trip and mangle myself on the coffee table.”

Harry simply stood staring quite flabbergasted. It was as if it were an alternate universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! That kudos button loves you! Show it some love!


End file.
